1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer-implemented database management systems, and in particular, to a method for using write-ahead logging and file caching in a transaction control system to guarantee the integrity of the database management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Transaction control is well understood in the art and is often used to guarantee the integrity of transactional databases. Guaranteeing the integrity of databases in the face of concurrent execution of multiple transactions and various failures is a very important issue with enterprise databases. Indeed, many methods have been developed in the past to deal with these problems for enterprise databases.
Databases used with personal computer networks often lack such transaction control. Nonetheless, with the increasing use of personal computer networks there is a need to add transaction control to such databases. However, most such databases are not robust enough to easily accept the addition of transaction control. Moreover, such databases are not designed with the goal of someday adding such transaction control to them.
Thus, there is a need in the art for enhanced transaction control for databases used on personal computer networks. The present invention solves these and other problems, as discussed further herein.